Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott met on the train going cross country from California to North Carolina. Neither of them were looking for anything lasting, but the heart is tricky that way. LEYTON centered with Naley and Brulian. Please read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

 **Summary:** Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott met on the train going from California to North Carolina. Neither of them were looking for anything lasting, but the heart is tricky that way. Leyton/Naley/Brulian Borrows a little from the movie _A Lot Like Love._

 **Author's Note:** So I was called out by my bestie Jenn for never writing a Leyton story. So then I got to thinking of how I would write a Leyton story and this was born. I hope I can do Jenn and all the other Leyton shippers justice with this fanfic. This might sound silly from a devoted brucas fan such as myself but I LOVED writing this chapter so hopefully all of you will like it and let me know what you think. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related - if I did the show probably would have gone a different direction. Story title is Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love and as I mentioned before the basic idea came to me when I was watching the movie _A Lot Like Love_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 ***~*June 1997*~***

 **Peyton POV**

"You are certifiable you know that?" Anna yells, giving me a cold stare as she parks the car at Los Angeles Union Station. "No one in their right mind would pay almost double the cost of a plane ticket to take a train across the country."

"I hate flying," I respond sheepishly, "My dad knows that, that's why he paid for me to take the train home. Brooke couldn't fly home with me, there was no way I was going to make it flying alone."

Anna glares in my direction and stomps to the back of her Toyota Camry and pops the trunk, "You had to say her name didn't you?" I reach into the trunk to retrieve my duffle bag and I let a stifled laugh escape my lips. "Excuse me, what's so funny?"

"Brooke's duffle bag is funny," I shake the red with black zebra pattern bag at her, "This bag just screams Brooke Davis, don't you think?" I know Anna is already pissed off about something, but I cannot help but antagonize her further - she's so incredibly sexy when she's angry, my fiery latina.

Anna slams down the trunk lid in a huff, "You're fucking her aren't you?"

I would be a liar if I said having sex with Brooklyn Penelope Davis hasn't ever crossed my mind, but she's been my best friend since we were six years old - it would be like sleeping with my sister I imagine, something I know little about being an only child. As much as it pains me to say, my head needs to steer this conversation, "I think we should pump the brakes on this relationship Anna. I have never cheated on you or given you any reason not to trust me." I pull a cigarette out of my messenger bag and light it, "I was flattered in the beginning, but now it's a little insulting."

"You didn't answer my question Peyton!" Anna yells and I can see a few people begin to stare.

"It doesn't warrant one. Thank you for dropping me off Anna," I pull her in for a hug and kiss her lips gently. It feels like the last time and honestly it couldn't have gone on any longer if I wanted it to, the constant fighting hadn't been worth the making up for over a month now. Anna Taggaro and I have been dating for six months, we met during my first semester at USC when Brooke rushed the sorority Anna belonged to. She pursued me fiercely and aside from a few make out sessions in high school, my past relationships had all been with men. All of the drama she put me through - she might be the last girlfriend I have for a while. "I hope you can find what you're looking for." I pick up my bag and head to the ticket window and never look back.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

"Lucas?" I avert my eyes from what appears to be a heated exchange between lovers and look to my mother, "Give our love to Nathan, remind him that he is welcome in Santa Barbara anytime."

"Of course ma," I lean over the center console and kiss her cheek, "thank you for dropping me off."

"I'm still not sure why you didn't just fly. This train excursion is going to cut into a great deal of your vacation time." My mother reaches behind her seat and hands me a small box with a green bow, "Lil picked out the bow, you'll have to call her and tell her thank you."

"Thanks ma," I remove the lid and smile at the packaging for a Nokia 5110, "My very own cellular phone. Please tell Andy I said thank you."

"Put it in your bag, it's already been activated." Mom presses the trunk release and gets out of the driver's side of her Ford Explorer, "The instructions and phone number are in the box, you'll also find information related to your contract, please read it carefully. This is a luxury Lucas, please remember to treat it accordingly."

I pull out my large suitcase and my mother hands me the distressed leather satchel that had belonged to one of the greatest men I have ever known, my uncle, Keith Allen Scott. "I think I'm all set ma, thank you again for driving me to the station."

She leans up and kisses my cheek, "Anytime Lucas, no reason to pay for the jeep to be in long term parking all summer. I had the time and Lily doesn't get home for a couple of hours."

I hug my mother and promise to call when I reach North Carolina. I head inside the station, retrieve my tickets and wait for boarding to begin in about an hour. I pull out my worn copy of Kurt Vonnegut's _Slaughterhouse Five,_ get settled into a large club chair and I see the young woman whom I witnessed in the middle of a lovers quarrel before I got out of the car. She's pretty in a traditional sort of way I muse; blonde shoulder length frizzy curly hair, green eyes, slender frame. I shake my head and tell myself to stop staring, 'you saw her kissing a woman, that doesn't bode well for you' my head says, but I keep looking in her direction anyway. Torturing myself with unattainable women happens to be my specialty - marrieds, singles, lesbians, religious - I've gone after them all. She's dressed in the standard _grunge uniform_ of a green over-sized military jacket, black band t-shirt, red plaid pants and shiny black oxfords, her makeup is heavy and I don't think she needs all of it. If anything it makes her look older and withered, I wonder what she looks like without it?

"All aboard Sunset Limited - Los Angeles Union Station to New Orleans Union Passenger Terminal." The voice calls out over the loudspeaker. I stand up from the leather chair I had been occupying and head to the line for the sleeper cabin cars.

I show my ticket to one of the conductors, "Welcome aboard Mr. Scott, Jennifer here is going to show you to your cabin, safe travels."

"Thank you," I smile and look over at the other lines of people entering the waiting train, I lock eyes with the grunge girl and she smiles.

"Mr. Scott?" Jennifer says in a bubbly voice.

"Yes," I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure where I went off to just now." I put my bag in front of me and follow her up the narrow steps leading to the row of sleeper cabins.

Jennifer stopped in front of a door and slides it open, "Here you are Mr. Scott, cabin number 22. This is a bedroom suite with full en-suite accommodations. May I set your dinner reservation time?"

"7:00pm please." I walk into the compact _suite_ and search for the luggage compartment. I settle for placing my bag on the long bench seat and turn to Jennifer, "When is turn down service?"

"We can turn down your bed at any time Mr. Scott," Jennifer pointed to a blue button on the wall with the word _service_ printed underneath, "Press that handy button and one of my fellow stewards will be here shortly to assist you." She placed her hand on the lever to re-engage the door, "Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Scott?"

"No thanks," I smirk, "I appreciate all of your help Jennifer." She closes the door and I collapse in the small recliner chair in the corner and let out a deep sigh. "Your vacation starts now Lucas, enjoy it," I tell myself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

I stare out the window as the train departs the station, 2 days, 20 hours, 40 minutes and 19 seconds to go. That's how long it is going to take me to get home to my father, my rock, the new widower. I have to change trains in New Orleans before continuing on to Wilmington by way of Charlotte one-way. That's right, my father purchased a one-way on the off chance I decide to stay in North Carolina with him. I didn't want to break it to him but that is unlikely because Brooke is joining me in Wilmington after her last final at the end of the week and we are driving back to Los Angeles in my mother's car - a 1963 Mercury Comet. The car is a sight to be seen; white soft top convertible, shiny black exterior paint with red leather interior. My Grandpa Jack bought the comet brand new the day after my mother was born and gave it to her on her 16th birthday, seven short months later I was born. My parents met in grade school, started dating at the age of 14, were married at 16 and parted by death at just 34 years old. 'That's a lot of living in such a short span of time,' I remind myself as I shift in my seat. Haven't even been on this train an hour and already my ass is asleep, that is not a good sign for things to come.

A short while later I head to the dining car, "Did you set a reservation time?" The gentleman asks me.

"Yes sir," I say grinning ear to ear, "Peyton Sawyer - 7:00pm."

"Excellent, have a seat anywhere that's free." He says before moving on to the people behind me.

I scan the narrow train car and spot the guy who was staring at me at the station, I take the seat across from him and almost laugh out loud when his eyes widen to the size of cup saucers, "Hi, I'm Peyton. I was told to sit anywhere that was free, is this seat free?"

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

What do I do? I wonder, what do I say? Hi I'm Lucas, I was undressing you with my eyes in the train station today. May I just say you have a terrifically perky ass and a kissable mouth and I haven't been with a woman since that bitch I thought I was going to spend my life with left me at the altar four months ago. "Lucas," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, I stare as she sits down and let out a deep breath, "So where are you headed?"

She cocks an eyebrow in my direction, "Charlotte. I don't like to fly, so I decided to attempt the train." She stretched her arms over her head, "A decision I'm regretting at this very moment if I'm being honest. What about you?"

"I've taken the train a few times, this time I'm heading to Charlotte as well," I look out the window briefly before returning my glaze to her stunning green eyes, "Being on the train reminds me of a different time. Why don't you like to fly?"

"Small world, most people in the coach car are getting off in Texas. I am an absolute control freak, I might like to fly if I was piloting the plane." She smiles as the server comes to our table.

"Are you two ready to order?" The Hispanic gentleman says with a jovial grin aimed directly at Peyton.

I look to Peyton and she nods, "I'll have the herb roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables and a tall glass of ice water please with lemon."

He looks to me, "I would like the Amtrak Signature Steak, rare please. I would prefer rice pilaf instead of the baked potato and I will take a Corona. Charge both entrees to Suite 22, thanks." I show him my ID and he heads to the next table.

Peyton narrows her eyes in my direction, "I have money Lucas, you didn't need to do that."

"It's no trouble," I reply quickly, "I'm staying in a bedroom car - they charge for double occupancy and I'm only a single, buying your meal ensures I get my monies worth."

"You're so lucky. I don't know what I was thinking, I mentioned before I'm staying in the coach seating car. It's going to be a long ride." Peyton starts rubbing her neck and I instinctively lick my lips, what the hell am I doing? I wonder to myself, drifting into my own lustful thoughts. I return to reality when the server returns with our drinks, "Thanks." Peyton says with a wink before turning to me and grabbing my hand, "So after dinner why don't you take me back to your room, I am dying to see what a train suite looks like."

"Excuse me?" I choke on my beer.

"You heard me Lucas," Peyton says as she pulls the lemon wedge from her water glass and brings it to her lips, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

I gulp, "What if you're some kind of serial killer and you plan to rob me and take my money?"

She sucks on the lemon seductively, "I think you have to ask yourself," and rubs the top of my hand, "am I worth the risk?" I release a husky breath of hot air and nod my head, yes - well worth the risk.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Should I continue or just leave it as a one-shot?

Leave me a review and let me know whatcha think! This is my first attempt at a Leyton centered story. :)

Thanks for reading!

Krystal

 **One other shout out to my girl April for telling me to get out of my own head and post the damn story. Thanks girlie! :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So the response for the first chapter surprised me, I'm not going to lie. So a shout out to all you Leyton fans that reviewed (April, Jenn, thibbs65, DiDevil, Tpassions and the guest reviewers) you guys are the best. Another quick thank you to those of you who followed and fav'd.**

 **This chapter was a joy to write so I hope you all love it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Krystal**

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I roll over and breathe in the pleasant scent of jasmine, I open one of my eyes just a sliver and I am _attacked_ by a head of unkempt curly blonde tendrils, "Shit," I say to myself in an inaudible tone. I see Peyton shift beside me and I wish I could just slip out of the room and never return, but one night stands aren't my thing. What the hell am I doing? I never do this, I argue with myself, especially not with women I have only known for a few hours. I close my eyes, Peyton buries her head into my chest and I let out a deep perplexed sigh. She mutters something in her sleep and lets out a shy laugh, what's rattling around that pretty little head I wonder? Is she thinking about me? Did she feel the immediate spark between us that I had felt? Truthfully I haven't felt this good since Esmé finally agreed to marry me, and look where that got me, I remind myself. I run my hands through my hair and for the first time in a great while my mind drifts to her… My mother warned me about her, "she has empty eyes" she had said more than once. When I decided to propose after only nine months of dating, my mother told me I was out of my mind and refused to give me Keith's ring to pass along to my betrothed. That should have been a big enough red flag, but I was blinded by love and an unhealthy desire to be settled. I proposed with a copy of _For_ _Esmé_ _\- with Love and Squalor_ by J.D. Salinger - it was the book I had been reading the first day we met, she hadn't appreciated the sentiment, another red flag I chose to ignore. It would be that same book she had delivered via messenger to the chapel on the afternoon of our wedding with a few choice verses scribbled in french just inside the cover:

 _Je t'aime Luc (I love you Luke)_

 _Sois libre (Be free)_

 _Toujours, Esme (Forever,_ _Esmé_ _)_

Jilted and dejected were not the emotions I _thought_ I would be feeling on my wedding day. But I digress, everything happens for a reason and evidently I wasn't meant to be married yet, God had other plans for my broken heart. I jump as Peyton stirs again and wraps her delicate fingers around my wrist. I smile at the black painted nails and I marvel at the serene smile that materializes on her porcelain hued face - what could she be dreaming about I ponder to myself, but before I get any answers I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

I yawn and stretch out my arms and it quickly becomes painfully obvious that I am still on a train; between my hands grazing the cold metal walls that double as the exterior of my traveling tin can and the gentle rocking of the cars along the tracks I roll my eyes and sit up. All things considering this train _suite_ isn't as small as I had anticipated. Granted I didn't get a good look at it last night before Lucas and I made quick use of the surprisingly comfortable convertible bed. I can feel my cheeks blush at the thought of Lucas's neighbors on either side of us - I wonder just how sound proof these little closets are? And a giggle escapes my lips before I can stop it. Speaking of Lucas, his ears must be burning or he has some kind of psychic power because thinking about him for only a second has caused him to wake up and I choose to make this situation as relaxed as possible, "Good morning sunshine."

"Plotting your escape, I see?" He asks with a broad smile.

"No, I hadn't decided yet." I answer veraciously, scanning the room for my clothes.

Lucas sits up and pulls a black lace bra from under his back, "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks," I say with a half smile.

Lucas yawns and looks at his watch, "So are you hungry? We still have time to catch breakfast." He reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips, "I don't know about you, but I am starving."

I pull my black t-shirt over my head and retreat to the chair next to the sardine can sized _bathroom_ \- if you could even call it that. I peeked inside and it's literally a toilet with a shower head above it, but it is private and you could take as long as you need, not like the bathrooms in the coach car. "We don't have to Lucas really. Last night was fun we can just leave it at that."

"Wait a minute, did I just get used for my room?" Lucas laughed.

I take a few seconds to think about my answer, he isn't wrong. I dreaded the idea of spending all night in an uncomfortable chair in the coach car, but he is incredibly handsome and funny in a way I have always found hard to resist, so it wasn't totally opportunity driven. Not to mention the fact that it had been seven _whole_ months since I had been with a man and I could tell last night that he plenty experienced in that department. "Do you feel used?" He glares at me, "We can get breakfast together, but I need to grab a change of clothes first."

"Or we can just pick up your bag and you can stay with me till we get to Charlotte." Lucas ventured, before continuing, "That wasn't meant to sound creepy in any way I swear, but do you remember what I said last night about the double occupancy thing? All I have to do is add you to my room and my can is your can."

I chuckle at the last bit, "Breakfast first, _then_ I'll consider moving in with you."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

Peyton stands up, straddles my lap and kisses me hard. I gulp, "What was that for?"

"Do you always ask pretty women why, after they kiss you for no reason?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

I can feel my body _waking up,_ but the need for sustenance rules out over the desire for another tumble in the sheets, "No, I just want you to know that I already invited you to stay with me till we get to Charlotte, so there is no need for any of that unless."

Peyton's lips find mine, silencing me again, "I _want_ to kiss you Lucas, so do us both a favor and just go with it." She slithered off my lap, picked up her crumpled pants and quickly pulled them up over her black lace panties. "I'm going to go get changed, meet you in the food car in twenty minutes?"

I pull her back towards me and kiss her one last time, "Yes. Don't be late, I will not go down to steerage with the other peasants to search for you."

"Ha ha," She glares before sliding open the door and leaving me to my thoughts.

After a quick shower and a fresh set of clothes I look at my watch and decide to forego shaving my face and head down to the dining car, I don't want to be late. Peyton doesn't strike me as the patient type, I spot Jennifer in the narrow hallway and request fresh linens and extra towels and continue on my journey. I see Peyton before she sees me, I smile when she looks up, "Waiting long?"

"No, I wanted to take a shower but all the stalls were occupied. I think there might have even been a couple doing the deed inside one." She shakes her head, "Even that is too cramped for me."

She is wearing another band shirt - Jeff Buckley this time and and a pair of ripped Levi 501 jeans. Her blonde hair is tied up in a high ponytail and the black smudged make up from this morning is gone, "Beautiful," I mumble to myself.

"Excuse me?" She grins and I know I've been caught.

"I said you were beautiful - is that a crime?" I respond before I stick out my tongue and point it in her direction. "You like Jeff Buckley? It's a shame, so young and to have drowned, what a way to go." I shake my head.

"Jeff Buckley transcended time." Is all she says before we are seated and our orders are taken.

We're so quiet I can hear the tranquil hum of the train and it's killing me, "Did I say something to upset you?" I ask genuinely, before reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

"No." I hadn't thought I would get emotional wearing this shirt, clearly I was mistaken. "I'm sorry I was thinking about my mom, she loved Jeff Buckley. I'm going home to Wilmington for her funeral," I smile sadly. "Aggressive breast cancer cut her life far too short. She made my father promise not to tell me just how dire everything was until I completed my last final, by then it was too late." I unfold my napkin and cover my face, I don't want to be angry with her anymore - I can't carry that with me any longer, "My parents got me and Brooke tickets to see Jeff Buckley perform on December 13 of last year in Baltimore." I close my eyes and I can still see my parents slow dancing to _Hallelujah_ in the kitchen. If there is a Heaven I hope Jeff is playing that song for her right now. "My mother died only a few days after they found his body, how's that for irony." I can see the pained look on Lucas's face and I scold myself mentally for saying anything at all, I shouldn't have worn this fucking shirt.

"Peyton I'm sorry." Lucas says with a furrowed brow, "I wouldn't have asked about the shirt had I known-"

"Known that I would turn into a basket case over it?" I finish with a forced laugh. "It's not your fault. I'm an emotional cutter, I packed the damn shirt. Brooke warned me, she knew I would _have_ to put it on."

"Expressing emotion isn't weakness Peyton," Lucas says with a sigh, " _Find a place inside where there's joy and the joy with burn out the pain_."

"Clever," I say, "That's actually pretty deep."

Lucas shrugs, "I am not that clever, that's a quote from Joseph Campbell. I just finished a class on comparative religion, my professor loved his lectures. I think I have seen them all at this point."

"Where do you go to school?" I ask before sipping my orange juice.

"UC Santa Barbara, I just finished my first year of graduate school. What about you?"

"I just finished my freshman year," I can't help but giggle when his eyes widen in shock, "at USC. Brooke and I were super excited when we both got in. This year has been an experience, so you must be what 23… 24?"

"Good guess, I just turned 23 on March 20th. How old are you?" Lucas takes a big gulp of his coffee.

I can't help myself, when I let him squirm for a few additional minutes before answering again, "I'm 18, I'll be 19 next month on the 12th."

"So is Brooke your girlfriend?" Lucas asks, I can see that he's trying to play it cool.

I shake my head, "No Brooke is not my girlfriend, she's my very best friend in the world. How long were you watching me yesterday?"

"Not long," He replies quickly, I laugh again at the light redness that spreads across his cheeks.

"You had to have seen me before getting your ticket, Anna didn't come into the train station." I say matter of factly and wait for the response.

"Okay, so Brooke is your best friend and Anna is your girlfriend."

"Wrong again, Anna _was_ my girlfriend." I bite into a piece of toast, "We broke up before I embarked on this little adventure. You really thought I had sex with you when I was involved with someone else? Jesus, Lucas what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I don't _know_ what kind of girl you are Peyton," Lucas chuckles, "I don't even know your last name for Christ's sake."

He does have a point, I reason with myself. "Fair enough," I finish off my piece of toast, "Peyton Sawyer - nice to meet you."

"Lucas Scott," He says with a smile. "So do you have plans for our three hour layover in New Orleans?"

"Not at the moment, did you have something in mind?" He is growing on me by the second, Santa Barbara isn't that far from downtown Los Angeles is it?

"I may have a couple of things up my sleeve." Lucas signed the receipt ticket for our meal, stood up and took my hand, "Do you trust me?"

My whole body is buzzing from his touch, "Yes, I believe I do." This guy is going to be trouble - but I am willing to take that chance.

* * *

 **So there you have it... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Write a review or send me a PM to let me know how you're feeling.**

 **Thanks again everyone!**

 **-Krystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies, first a shout out. Thanks for the reviews (April {thank you again for the help}, Jenn, DiDevil, Tpassions, Thibbs65 and Guest) you all are so amazing. Thank you for all of your kind words. Writing Leyton as the main couple has been an experience, so I appreciate all of the love. To anyone interested in when Naley and Brulian are going to appear they will be entering the story in Chapter 4 (Naley) and Chapter 5 (Bruilan).**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Krystal**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

"We are now entering New Orleans Union Passenger Terminal. This is the last stop for the Sunset Limited Train line, please disembark in a timely fashion and if your journey with us is finished in New Orleans we would like to thank you for choosing Amtrak. If this is your first time riding with us and you are catching another train line, or have any general questions, please be sure to see an Amtrak attendant or conductor. Thank you."

I wait an additional minute before speaking, "So what are we doing next champ?" The last eighteen hours have been a blur, we haven't left the privacy of Lucas's room for anything except dinner. He has been incredibly sweet - arriving with breakfast before I even woke up. He sits down beside me and kisses my shoulder blade, I can't stop myself from giggling. As a matter of fact, I have been giggling and laughing and smiling like some sort of cult following fanatic since yesterday.

"We need to place these little red tags on our luggage, the stewards will move them to the other train for us. Then we need to check the departure time of our next train, after that we can venture out into the city for a few hours." He massaged his hand against mine.

I stand up, "I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Nearly," Lucas says with a smile, "I need to shave, I'm looking a little too scruffy for my liking."

"Do you have to," I pout, "I rather like it."

He rubbed his cheeks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I feel my face reddening, "it tickles."

"I see," Lucas pulled me into his arm and kissed me hard, when he let go his mouth opened into a devilish grin, "we can just lock the door and stay aboard for a little while longer if you prefer."

Is he being serious, I wonder? We have done nothing but go at it like mad since I agreed to bunk with him for the duration. "No, it is time to rejoin the living at least for a little while." He nods and I reach for the door latch, "Are you ready? I need to find a payphone when we get off the train, I have to call Brooke and my father to tell them I made it to New Orleans safely."

"I have a cell phone you can use." Lucas offers.

I exit the train and shake my head, "No a payphone is fine. I have already taken plenty of advantage of the perks to travelling with you Lucas Scott. Monopolizing your cell phone isn't necessary." I lean over and kiss him, "I see the payphone bank right over the, figure out our departure time and I will see you in five."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I watch her skip over to the payphones, she looks beautiful today - different than the last two days, but still just as beautiful. Her golden waves of hair are blowing gently in the summer breeze, I laugh as she brings her hand to the black floppy hat she insisted on wearing and removes her black framed round sunglasses and picks up the yellow payphone. She is wearing a tight navy blue baby doll t-shirt under a black loose fit slip dress with lace details, she completed the look with a pair of floral print platform oxfords. I head to the ticketing window and let out a small groan, Peyton had her elbows propped under the payphone and her pert derriere was swaying back and forth - taunting me.

"Sir?" The man at the window clears his throat when I look up and says, "Sir how may I assist you this morning?"

"I need to check in for my next train and I want to check the departure time." I steal another glance in Peyton's direction and I find her staring at me too.

"Can I get your name sir and the name of any other passenger travelling with you?"

"Lucas Scott," I hand him my driver's license, "And Peyton Sawyer."

After a few minutes of rapid keystrokes, he speaks again, "Here are your tickets sir, you and Ms. Sawyer are booked into a bedroom suite for your jaunt to Charlotte, the ride is approximately 12 hours long and will be departing the NOLA station at 5:50pm local time. Is there anything I can assist you with to make your layover in New Orleans more comfortable?"

I look at the clock behind his head, it's about 11:30am - which gives Peyton and I approximately 5 hours to roam the city, our layover was originally supposed to be about 3 hours, which is hardly enough time for anything. "Yes, can you tell me how to get to St. Louis Cemetery No. 1 from here?"

The man leaned behind him and pulled out a map, "We are currently here sir," he circled the train station, "It is about a 20 minute walk down Loyola Avenue," he pointed to another spot, "Loyola turns into Elk Place about halfway down the block before Elk itself turns into Basin Street. St. Louis Cemetery No. 1 is at the corner of Basin and St. Louis on the left hand side." He circled the cemetery and handed me the map, "Here is a brochure for the best guided tours in town, enjoy your visit."

"Thanks, I do believe we will." I take my horn rimmed ray bans off my head and put them back over my eyes, preparing for the appearance of the early afternoon sun.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

I feel my eyes stinging behind my sunglasses and I have never been more thankful for the $10 glasses Brooke made me purchase down at the Venice Boardwalk during spring break. "I'll see you tomorrow night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sunshine." My dad said into the receiver, "I miss you, be safe."

"I will daddy I promise, see you tomorrow." I disconnect the call and wait for the dial tone. I wipe at my face and shake off the sadness that was threatening to consume me like a plague. I dial the other familiar number and wait for the line to connect.

"Hello?" Brooke says in a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you up lazy bones?" I laugh, "It's after 9:00am."

"I had my last final yesterday, so of course last night I had to party. Rachel took me to the Kappa Sigma kegger party. I met this guy Peyton, he's so cute." Brooke says with a yawn, "I just got home at around 7:00am."

"Walk of shame… Shame I know your name." I roll my eyes, with Brooke there was always some new cute guy that required her attention.

Brooke huffs, "It wasn't like that P. Sawyer, Julian seems different. We stayed up all night talking, I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?"

"Yes, I bolted into his room when I saw Anna looking for me. Please tell me this break up is going to stick, she really scares me." Brooke pouted.

"Yes," I had been having so much fun with Lucas I had forgotten all about the girlfriend I could have sworn I loved only a few days ago. "She kept telling me I needed to admit we were having an affair."

I hear Brooke giggling like crazy, "I love you Peyt, you know I do. But I need a dick in my life more than a fat kid needs cake. Did you sprout one of those without me knowing?"

I laugh at her candor and notice Lucas staring in my direction, "Nope, no penis to report unless you count the one I met on the train."

"You hooked up with some dude on the train?" Brooke replies, sounding a little shocked, "How very _Before Sunrise_ of you Celine, so tell me all about your Ethan Hawke."

"We can talk about him when I pick you up from the airport in a few days. I don't have time for that right now, I'm on a payphone B. I'm in New Orleans for a couple of hours, before heading to North Carolina." I see Lucas collecting our tickets and know I'm on borrowed time, "I'll call you when I get to my dad's tomorrow."

"Hey," Brooke barks, "Tell me mystery man's name - you know just in case."

I chuckle at how her morbid mind works, "His name is Lucas Scott. I need to go, love you B. Davis."

"Love you most P. Sawyer, see you soon." Brooke disconnects the call and I hang up my receiver next.

"So what's the plan Lucas?" I place my hands on his cheeks and pull him into me, quickly brushing my lips against his. "I really do like the stubble."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

"The Amtrak guy at the window said a short walk that way would lead us down to St. Louis Cemetery No. 1. I thought we could go on a short walking tour and then head down to the Quarter for a meal before heading back here to catch our train." I offer my arm, "So what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way." Peyton hooked her arm in mine and our New Orleans excursion began. We were silent for a few minutes before Peyton spoke again, "So I think it's interesting that you chose to bring the girl who just lost her mother to a cemetery."

I stop walking and shake my head, "Shit, Peyton I am so sorry I didn't even think about that when I asked about the cemetery. We can just head down to Bourbon Street, I can get us a cab."

"I'm playing with you Lucas, I am excited to see all of the above ground mausoleums. St. Louis Cemetery was the reason I begged my dad to book my train going this way and not the shorter route via Chicago." She taps her bag, "I even brought my better Nikon for this trip."

I slap her ass and pull her into me, "I felt like such an asshole and you were only screwing with me. That is so fucked up," I shake my head and we begin walking again. We are quiet again and I'm not sure why, "So what are you studying right now at USC?"

"Didn't we do this part already?" She asks before bumping me with her hip.

"Nope, I'll go first. I just completed my first year of graduate school at UC Santa Barbara, I have a BA in Comparative Literature and I'm working towards my Master's - I haven't decided if I want to pursue my PhD after that or not." I spin her into my arms, "I'll ask again, what are you studying?"

Peyton opens up her bag and takes out her camera and begins snapping pictures, "I might need to stop on the way, I don't think I brought enough film. I only have 4 more rolls in my bag."

Is she deliberately being coy? I wonder, "Did I say something that upset you?"

"No," She says without even looking at me.

"It sure seems like-"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up and tell you my life story if you weren't interested." Peyton responds as I watched her fidget with her camera lens before snapping another picture. She closes her eyes and puts her camera away, "I look like a total freak right now don't I?"

"No," I smile, standing there in the direct sunlight she looked like an angel, "You look beautiful."

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

Did he just call me beautiful? I sigh, "I am working towards a BA in Art History with a minor in Art Theory." I wrap my arms around myself, "I was originally going to take a couple of photography classes at one of the community colleges this summer but then-"

"Your mother died." Lucas finished for me. He was truly and unequivocally sweet, like almost to the point of being phony. There was something about him, I hadn't quite figured out yet, but given enough time anything was possible.

"Exactly, so… you know that I am single. What about you Lucas?" I relink my hand in his arm and rest my head on his shoulder as we pass a sign for Elk Place.

"I am single. Jesus, Peyton what kind of guy do you think I am?"

I can't help the snickers that escape my lips, he just used my same words from the train against me. "Fair enough, so do you have any siblings?"

"One brother, Nathan, he's only five months younger."

I nod my head before re-playing what he just said in my head, "Wait, he's only five months younger?"

"Yes, my biological father knocked up my mother, broke up with her and immediately got involved with Nathan's mother. Apparently he's got strong swimmers."

I roll my eyes, "Geez, I'll say."

"And I have one younger sister through my mother, Lillian, she's 6."

He looks like he's holding something back but I decide not to press it right now, I mean it was only fair. He hadn't bothered me much about my mother, I wasn't going to ask about his either. "I don't have any siblings, closest thing I've ever had to a sister is Brooke and I'm glad I never had a real one because there have been times in our tenure as friends where we have wanted to kill each other, but we can always go back to our own houses until we cool off. I imagine having a sister is like that times infinity."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, "My brother hated me until we were about fifteen, he is probably the most competitive person I know. If it hadn't been for Coach Durham's insistence that we get along and co-captain the basketball team together I wouldn't be heading to North Carolina right now."

"I see," I notice the street sign has changed again, we are now on Basin Street. "I am so glad you're here I would be absolutely lost right about now, we've been walking down the _same_ street and the name has changed two times."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

"Just hold my hand darlin', I'll keep you safe." I say doing my best Matthew McConaughey impression, "Not to be nosy or anything, but something is bothering me."

"Let me guess - you want to know about Anna?" Peyton says before she bursts into a fit of laughter at the sight of my face. "Go ahead Lucas, ask away."

"Do you identify as gay or bisexual?" I say with a huge intake of choked air, I cannot believe I just asked her that. I feel incredibly embarrassed and a little bit naive, why did I just ask such an asinine question?

"I think I may have always been attracted to girl, like I find the female form to be breathtaking. I was a cheerleader in high school-" She stops quickly and her cheeks redden, "But Anna was my _first_ girlfriend and she's probably going to be my last. She was a way too high maintenance for my taste, and so unbelievably jealous about everything and everyone. It was so exhausting, besides she openly distrusted Brooke and that created a lot of friction. Brooke Davis is always going to be apart of my life, she's practically the only family I've got, whoever I end up with is going to have to accept that or they're going to have to get lost."

"Makes sense," I tell myself to make a mental note about Brooke Davis. I know it's unrealistic to think Peyton and I could delve into a serious relationship after our time on the train is over - but I decide to keep that piece of information for myself just in case. We reach the corner of Basin Street and St. Louis and I spot several tour group carts actively signing people up. "Pick one Peyton."

"Don't mind if I do." She kisses me hard before spinning around and surveying the area around us. "What about that one over there?"

I look in the direction she is pointing and spot the black lacquered pop up podium next to a row of pedicabs, the sign on the front read: _Voodoo Tours by: Francis Oliver Ulysses Laveau_. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, haven't you ever heard of Marie Laveau?" Peyton said before clapping her hands together.

I think about it for a minute, the name sounds familiar and it hits me, "The original voodoo woman. Do you think he's really a relation of hers?"

"Doubtful," Peyton giggled as she reached for my hand and tugged me across the street. We stopped in front of his cart and Peyton spoke again, "How much is it for two tickets inside?" She hands me a brochure and turns her head.

He looks very understated for a _voodoo doctor,_ he has mocha colored skin and piercing green eyes. He is wearing a wool newsboy cap in a deep tan color, an olive green shirt - unbuttoned at the collar exposing a gold chain with a shark tooth hanging in the center. A black paisley printed vest and black slacks completed the look. "Pleasure to meet you fine couple today, I am Francis Laveau." He extends his hand to shake mine and that's when I notice that he's wearing a ring on every finger.

"I'm Lucas, this is Peyton." I shake his hand and read over the brochure, "What is a voodoo wedding ceremony?"

"During our tour of St. Louis Cemetery No. 1, I will conduct a ceremony in front of the altar at Marie Laveau's tomb and she will grant your union a blessing." Francis said with a huge smile.

"A voodoo wedding huh?" Peyton giggles, "Sounds legit."

I read over the cost breakdown and it was pretty cheap, and it couldn't possibly be binding could it? When Esmé and I were going to get married it was nearly three times as much just for the license. Add in the Justice of the Peace and cost of a witnesses - forget about it. This _package_ came with the _license_ and complimentary picture in front of Marie Laveau's tomb, it is kitschy I can't stand it, Peyton and I have to do this. "So what do you say Peyton, you wanna _marry_ me?"

* * *

 **So... Questions? Comments? Concerns? I know I left you hanging on a cliff right there and I'm sorry. :-/**

 **Drop me a review and let me know whatcha think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Krystal**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At the end of June my family and I are moving - We're not going far, just one city to the left. So in an effort to not leave my amazingly loyal readers hanging I am going to post updates for all of my remaining open stories before the weekend is over ( _Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweetheart, Hold My Hand and Time to Pretend_ ) and in a few days whichever story has the biggest response from you guys will be the one I focus on updating between now and moving day. So thanks for reading.. -Krystal

 **P.S. This does not include _We Built This City,_ the story I have been co-writing with April... That's a horse of a different color. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies, first I want to say thank you for all of the amazing reviews, you all are the best (April, Jenn, Thibbs65, DiDevil, Tpassions, Slayerette89 and Guest). This story has been a lot different from what I typically write and I have really enjoyed getting all of your feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Krystal**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

Did he just say what I think he just said? I wonder before answering, "Proposing marriage after only thirty-six hours, that has to be some sort of record."

"I'm serious," He says, "Come on how many times in your life are you going to get the opportunity to say you were _married_ in New Orleans by a voodoo descendant of Marie Laveau herself. We have to do it, what have you got to lose?"

I kink my eyebrow in his direction, "I can't," I sigh.

"Why not?" Lucas says with a frown. "Think of the story we can tell our grandchildren."

"I…" He's really funny I smile before clearing my throat, "It's simple really, I don't have a veil." I say with an expressionless tone.

Lucas and Francis laugh at my humor, "We have several veils to choose from Peyton." Francis pulls a velvet box from his cart and hands me three veils. "Take your pick."

I remove my hat and place a black birdcage veil with a flower barrette on my head, "Black - like my heart."

Lucas laughs, "Flowers?"

"Ahh yes," Francis says before pulling out a flower pail with several three flower bouquets, "Yours with purchase."

I look to Lucas and he nods his head, "I feel like these work best with the theme of the afternoon," I pull a bouquet of blood red roses from the water."

"Do you have rings to exchange during the ceremony?" Francis asks.

"No," Lucas adds, "This was all so spur of the moment, you wouldn't happen to have rings we could purchase would you?"

"Yes sir," Francis replies with large grin, he removes a thin case and unlocks it, "May I suggest something simple," he points to two sterling silver bands, "No reason to adorn such beauty with anything ornate."

"Thank you," I blush.

"We are all set, I just need you both to fill out some paperwork details for the courts and we can start your tour and get you two lovebirds bound to each other." Francis says before handing us both a few sheets of paper.

"Are you sure about this Lucas?" I ask with a smile. I mean as funny as this little game was shaping out to be I was still a bit skeptical. Isn't having a fake wedding some sort of bad karma for your real weddings in the future? I look at Lucas filling out his parts of the paperwork and he checks the box that said any and all correspondence would go to the address I provided, so I scribbled down the first address I could think of - my father's.

Lucas shoots me a cartoonishly large grin, "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." And plants a reassuring kiss on my lips.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

After the tour is over and Peyton and I were bound in front of Marie Laveau's tomb, I am feeling giddy. I can't wait to get back to the train and write this down, this trip is shaping up to be quite the adventure. We arrive back at the train and I jokingly carry Peyton over the threshold for effect. "So what happens after we get to Charlotte?" I blurt out without even thinking.

"Well I am getting on a greyhound bus, what are you doing?" Peyton says as she fiddles with the band now encircling her ring finger.

I chuckle, "I'm renting a car in Charlotte and driving to Tree Hill, that's only a town over from Wilmington isn't it?" I rub my hand on her leg and she nods, "How long is the bus ride?"

She leans into me, "Seven hours, give or take."

"I don't mind driving you to Wilmington," I kiss her shoulder, "What kind of husband would I be if I put you thru the torture of a seven hour bus ride?"

Peyton giggles, "You aren't really my _husband_ Lucas, my father would kill me if I actually got married without telling him."

"You didn't answer my question Peyton," I say in a lustful tone, as I rubbed my left hand against hers.

"Sure Lucas, I would love to drive with you. What are you going to Tree Hill for anyways?"

"My brother Nathan just got engaged to his girlfriend Haley, I'm going home for his engagement party." I reply, again thinking of at least a dozen things I would rather be doing than having this conversation.

"So I'm dying to hear more about your family. What about your father?" She asks before wiggling out of my grasp and sitting in the chair across from me.

I huff, "He's in prison, serving a life sentence." I see her searching for the next thing to say, "When I was in high school there was a shooting, I was trapped in the library with some other students…" I trail off for a second and think of the then words, "Dan and Keith Scott headed into the school to look for me and only one of them came out. My life changed forever that afternoon, my father was a killer and the man who raised me was gone."

Peyton jumps out of her chair and sits down beside me. "Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" I silence her with my lips and before she could could respond I was once again pawing at her burning flesh.

"I want you Peyton," I moan against her neck gruffly and wait for her to welcome me fully.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

I was instructed by Lucas to wait here with the luggage while he rented a car. I'm nervous about going home, the last time I was in North Carolina my parents were putting me and Brooke on an airplane back to California after Christmas break. It hasn't even been six months and I can't believe how different my life is now, you see because in January my mother was still my mother. She still had long stringy blonde hair that was stick straight and always pulled back into a side braid. Her blue eyes were still as bright as the ocean and her smile could melt even the most hardened heart. She never wore makeup, to be honest she didn't need it, and her one beauty secret was a big floppy hat and mineral sunscreen. She had an ear for music, so much in fact that she begged my father that for their tenth anniversary they would finally go on a real honeymoon. So I stayed with Brooke for two weeks and my parents flew to Memphis, Tennessee to see Graceland - the house that Elvis Presley built, but the adventure didn't end there. Next they drove to Nashville and saw the Grand Old Opry and the Country Music Hall of Fame. For the last stop they drove four more hours to Pigeon Forge and spent two days at Dollywood Amusement Park.

I wipe a few tears with the back of my hand, the only reason they went to Tennessee to pay their respects to the birthplace of so many artists was because country music was my father's favorite and my mother loved him unconditionally. I pull my jacket around myself tighter even though I'm sweating like a sinner in church and I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a honking horn.

"Need a ride beautiful?" Lucas says from the driver's seat. He opens the door and jogs around to where I am sitting, "Allow me." He places all of the bags safely in the trunk, "Were you crying?"

"No," I shrug before kissing his cheek and retreating to the passenger side of the car.

Lucas shuts the door behind me and jogs back around the car a second time, "Thinking about your mom?"

"How did you…" I suck in a sharp breath and exhale slowly, "I was."

"Well we have a long drive ahead of us, why don't you tell me about her." Lucas ventures.

I pull his hand into mine, this roller coaster we have been on for the last few days is coming to an end and I'm not sure how I feel about it. We haven't even talked about what happens when we finally reach our destination, would it make me seem clingy if I brought it up? I wonder to myself, I shake my head, "Do you mind if I close my eyes for a few minutes, I'm suddenly very tired." He nods and opens his mouth to speak, but I am already too lost in my own world to hear him as my now heavy eyelids draw to a close.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I look over at Peyton and I see her open her eyes, "Hello sunshine."

She yawns, "How did you know my dad called me sunshine?"

"I didn't." I laugh, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, thank you." She yawns again, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," I pat her leg, "So are you ready to talk about her yet?"

She gives me a sideways glance, "Are you sure you aren't in law enforcement, I swear you should look into it. You would be perfect at it."

"I can just tell that it's bothering you, so I thought if you got it all off your chest." I pause, "You would feel so much better."

"Does it matter, she's still going to be dead Lucas." She huffs and I knew I struck a nerve.

"Forget I brought it up," I plead. "So USC huh?"

Peyton shifts in the passenger seat, "Her name was Elizabeth, I'm named after her actually - my name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Anyways, everyone always called her Ellie. She was the strange one out of all my friends parents, she matched to the beat of her own drum and it trickled down to me."

"What did she do for a living?" I ask.

"She was a painter and she gave harp lessons." Peyton pauses and shuts her eyes, "Her maiden name was Harp, so she told me once that God had decided way before she was born that she was going to play the harp."

"Do you play the harp as well?"

"Hell no, she tried." Peyton laughed, "She tried so hard, it wasn't ever something I could figure out. She did teach me about music though, her vinyl collection is massive. I am hoping that my father will be willing to part with it and her other baby - the Comet."

"A Mercury Comet huh?" I grin, "That's impressive, what year?"

"A '63." I watch Peyton look down at her hands and she rubs the silver band, "This might be way too much information but when I got my first period she retreated to her bedroom and came back with a book of Maya Angelou's most famous works and she told me I needed to read _Phenomenal Woman_ , after I was finished we shared a glass of red wine to celebrate me becoming a woman."

"Well that's…" I trail off, unsure of what to say next.

Peyton laughs at my uneasiness, "I told you she was the weird mom, I should have gone with my first instinct and not said anything."

"No," I respond quickly, "I am glad you're talking about her. It's important, when a parent dies it's important to remember that they really did live and we were lucky enough to be a part of it."

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

Without even thinking of the pain it might cause him I say, "So it's your turn tell me about Dan and Keith Scott."

He grips the steering wheel and bites his lip, "Dan Scott is my biological father, he didn't want anything to do with me until I got into high school. Keith Scott was his older brother, he had always been sweet on my mother so when Dan bailed Keith stepped in. Keith and my mother got engaged when I was a junior and Dan became insanely jealous, I mentioned the shooting before." He sighs, "They both went inside to find me, the boy who brought the gun to school had already taken his own life and Dan pointed the gun at Keith and shot him. If it hadn't been for the closed circuit cameras in the hallways, he would have gotten away with it. So now he's sitting in prison without the possibility of parole. As horrible as this all sounds, it brought Nathan and I closer. We both lost our fathers' that day, he lost Dan and I lost Keith."

"Lucas I am so sorry for your loss," I sniffle and wipe away the tears stinging my eyes.

"The worst part was that my mother was pregnant, her and Keith were going to have a baby and he never found out." Lucas ran one of his hands through his hair, "Lily never got to meet him and that still gives me nightmares."

What do I do? What do I do? "So…" I begin.

"It's alright Peyton, you didn't know." Lucas says with a smile, "I'm an adult I can take it. So how long are you going to be in North Carolina?"

My shoulders relax at the subject change, "A couple of weeks, maybe more. I don't have any classes till the end of August, so it could end up being longer. What about you?"

"Three weeks, then it's back to the grind. You should give me your number, I would love to see you again." He places his right hand on top of mine and squeezes.

I let out a deep sigh, "You don't have any idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"Oh really, do I look like a love 'em and leave 'em type to you?" Lucas asks with a chuckle. "I married you didn't I."

"It wasn't real Luke."

"Nathan is the only other person to ever call me that… I like it." He flashes me a smile before turning off the highway, "I'm starving, are you hungry."

I look around and notice that he parked to the rear of the diner and we were practically secluded from anyone around us because of all of the trees, I unbuckle my seatbelt and wait for him to turn off the car. I pull him towards me and kiss his lips with fervor, "I'm ravenous Luke."

I see panic register on his face, "Are you sure, we're a little exposed out here?"

"I don't mind if you don't." I lick my top lip and wait for his answer.

He looks around and neither of us see anyone, "You're going to give me a heart attack woman." He presses his lips to my neck and I lean the seat back as far as it could go. He sits up and shakes his head, "This isn't going to work we need to go to the backseat."

"Whatever you say Luke." I giddily smile.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I finally turn down the street where my brother lives four hours late. I get out of the car and I pray to God that no one notices my new limp, or should I say sex sprain from all the random hook ups Peyton and I had driving down I-74. Not to mention the three additional times we fooled around once we got to her father's house and discovered he wasn't home. Is there something perverse about bedding a girl you're interested in in their childhood bedroom? After finally pleading with her that I could go on no further and that my brother had been expecting me hours ago she let me leave, but not before we made out like a couple of horny teenagers until both of our mouths were chapped.

"There you are," I hear Nathan call to me from the front porch, "I was just prepping a cigar, would you like one?"

"You smoke cigars now?" I question.

"When the occasion calls for one sure," Nathan says before having a seat in one of the over-sized wicker chairs. "Haley was about to call the hospitals, did you get lost or something? It hasn't been that long since you've been home has it?"

"No, I had to make a couple of stops on the way." I clap my hands together, "What's for dinner, I'm famished."

"Haley's mother made some North Carolina BBQ because she knew you were going to be here tonight and Haley made fried cornbread. It should be ready in a few minutes," Nathan lit his cigar, "You going to tell me where you got held up?"

I shake my head and rub my face with my left hand, it isn't until I feel the cold metal make contact with my warm skin that I hear Nathan choke, "This isn't what it looks like." I close my eyes, why didn't I just keep quiet?

Haley steps outside from the house, she's wearing a toile print apron and there is flour on her nose, "I thought I heard voices," She walks over and kisses my cheek, "It's nice to see you stranger, how is everything?"

"It isn't good Haley," Nathan pipes in for me, "Go ahead and tell her Luke."

"Tell me what?" Haley says, narrowing her eyes, "What could he have possibly done already? He's only been back a few minutes?"

I open my mouth to explain and Nathan silences me again, "This little bastard got back with Esmé, the evidence is all right here." He grabs my wrist and shoves it in Haley's bewildered face.

"I didn't get back together with Esmé, that ship has sailed little brother." I loosen his grip from my wrist and drop my hands, "Would you like to hear the truth? Or would you prefer to continue pointing fingers at me?"

Haley removes her apron and places it over the porch railing before sitting on it, "We're all ears," she looks to my brother, "Aren't we honey?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nathan stammers.

"Go ahead Lucas," Haley says in her most calm tone.

"I met a girl on the train, her name is Peyton and she's incredible. She's a student at USC and she's going to be in Wilmington for the summer. She just lost her mother, so she's here helping her dad get everything in order." I wiggle my fingers, "This is from a tour we want on together in New Orleans, I forgot I even had it on. I was writing again while I was on the train, you know I've had writer's block since Esmé left me, but the last three days I practically wrote an entire notebook worth of stuff."

"She's sounds wonderful," Haley smiles, "She's in Wilmington you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Maybe after the party in a few days you can invite her over for dinner, I would love to meet her." Haley said.

"That isn't a good idea Hales, you heard him… He just met her, she doesn't need to be meeting the family any time soon. Besides who knows if they're going to even see each other again?" Nathan says, leave it to my brother to bring everyone back to reality, why is he always such a killjoy?

Haley opens her mouth to respond when we see this billowy cloud of gray smoke coming out the front door, "Shit, I bet that's my cornbread… we'll talk more later Lucas." Before I can answer Haley rushes into the house just as the smoke detectors start to sound.

Nathan stands up from his chair, "Souvenir from New Orleans huh? What were you doing in New Orleans that they would gift you with a _wedding band_ as a souvenir?"

"It's not a wedding band," lie. "We did a cemetery tour together and there was a street vendor outside, I liked the ring so I bought one," partial lie. Nathan nods his head skeptically and heads inside, I make the conscious decision to omit the _voodoo wedding_ story right now, knowing Nathan and Haley like to freak out and demand to know all the details and honestly I am not ready to share all of Peyton yet, maybe that will change and maybe it won't. But I do know one thing for sure, I am falling for her… and I can't wait to find out what's in store for us next.

* * *

 **So... What did you think? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I'm dying to hear what ya'll think, so submit a review or send me a PM. :)**

 **Next chapter: Lucas and Peyton are both busy with the things they came to North Carolina for but it hasn't stopped them from sneaking around together... Brooke Davis shows up and she's not alone... ;)**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Krystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back! We are all moved, unpacked and settled in. Thanks for the continued support you all have shown this story. You are amazing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Peyton POV**

I pull alongside the curb at Wilmington International Airport and exit my mother's car. So far my dad hasn't officially gifted me the comet but with Brooke flying in today I know I'll get my way soon enough. Brooke Davis has a magnetism about her that I find to be annoying most of the time, but when she's on my side boy is it effective. My father has never been able to tell her no, much to my mother's dismay. I still remember being 13 years old, Brooke came over to my house one afternoon with a pierced navel. Of course I saw it and had to have one of my own, my mother said no - no surprise there. Ellie Sawyer may have been a little more on the bohemian side than most of my friends parents but she hard lined anything she considered _permanent_. She had a rule about those sort of things; no piercings, no tattoos while I lived at home. I asked my father, he also said no… until Brooke asked him. With her cheery disposition and inability to take no for an answer I have told her at least a dozen times that she needed to pursue a career in politics. Brooke and I took a bus down to the mall and headed to the tattoo shop that had pierced her belly button and my parents were waiting outside, I was completely mortified. My father on the other hand looked more guilty than I felt. I was grounded for a month… I smile to myself, God I miss her so much already. I reach into the back seat to retrieve the silly sign I made in honor of Brooke's arrival and head inside the airport.

I notice the lights flashing by the bag carousel and know I barely made it on time. I unfold my sign and wait - the sign isn't as garish as the ones Brooke normally makes to embarrass me but it will serve it's purpose. My white piece of poster board is covered in glitter from top to bottom, any more sparkle and it would be a disco ball. Written in the font - according to Brooke - used only by _serial killers_ are the words _MS. PENIS-LOPE SLUTBAG DAVIS_ , it's getting attention and a few older women shake their heads at me as they walked out of the airport, but I don't care what any outside thinks, it's tradition. I am yanked from my thoughts by a high pitched squeal that dogs could hear from miles away and I drop my sign and there she is… My best friend, my yin, my sister from another mister - my Brooke.

"Whore," Brooke says with a hug.

"Slut." I reply with a giggle, "How was your flight?"

Brooke turns around and waves at a freakishly tall gentleman heading our way, "Our flight was good." He takes Brooke's hand into his and I am so confused, "Peyt this is Julian."

"Hi," I clear my throat, "Brooklyn a word." Before she can say anything else I grab her free arm and pull her off to an open corner behind the customer service kiosk. "Explain." I look up and see the look of concern on Julian's face, "Quickly."

* * *

 ** **Lucas POV****

I look out at the water and back to my notebook again when I hear footsteps behind me, "Oh hey Nate, what's up?"

"Not much," Nathan hands me a beer, "I invited you back to North Carolina to celebrate with me and Haley and you've been back here three days and all you've done is mope about and sit out here."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry." I sigh, "I was just thinking about -"

"Peyton," Nathan finishes, "I know. You've done nothing but talk about her since you showed up. She hasn't called you back yet?"

"No," I huff, "I thought…" I trail off for a moment, "I thought we had a genuine connection, she isn't like any of the women I typically date. I don't know what to do Nate."

Nathan sits down in the chair beside me and pats my shoulder, "Didn't you say she was here burying her mother? Maybe she's busy, you of all people should know how difficult it is to lay a parent to rest."

My mind flutters and all I can see is Keith. I see his bright charismatic smile, his rich brown eyes and his scraggly goatee that drove my mother crazy. Lily reminds me so much of him, that must be brutal for my mother - even with Andy by her side. "I know, I just want to see her again. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Go see her of course, you can ask Haley... When we first started dating I was a bit of a stalker." Nathan chuckles. "How about we get through this engagement party hullabaloo and after I will personally drive you to Wilmington myself."

* * *

 ** **Peyton POV****

"I told Julian about us driving back in your mother's comet and he made a valid point." Brooke looks at me and starts biting her lip, "There is no way in hell Larry Sawyer is going to let us drive off into the sunset without proper supervision."

"We're 18 years old Brooke, my dad can't stop us." I huff before throwing my arms in the air, "This is about you and your new fuck friend."

Brooke narrows her eyes at me, I have seen this look many times, it never ends well, "Do you know how many miles it is from Wilmington to Los Angeles P. Sawyer?"

"About 2000 miles." I answer, failing to see where she is going with this.

"Wrong," she folds her arms across her chest, "It's almost 2600 miles. I went to AAA while you were getting acquainted with a stranger on the train and the most direct route is almost 36 hours of drive time - straight through. I received a crash course in how to read a map but it's sort of hard, can you read a map?"

 _Shit_ , "No. You know I only stuck it out in girl scouts long enough to stop my mother from calling me anti-social." I look over in Julian's direction and see he is now collecting luggage, "So explain to me what he is doing here please."

"Julian is an ex eagle scout and he has driven across country twice before... Once he was by himself" Brooke pauses, "We both know Larry isn't going to be his easy-going fun-loving self while we're here." She leans in close and whispers, "The love of his life just died Peyton, you are all he has left. Do you honestly think he will just let you drive off without so much as a care in the world?"

My eyes start to sting with new tears and I want to scream out. When will this weepy bullshit end? I hate it when Brooke is right, she doesn't gloat or throw it in your face. She just smiles and says great - which in my opinion is far worse. "Where is the jolly green giant staying while we're in Wilmington? He can't stay at the Sawyer house, you know the rules."

"I do," Brooke claps her hands together, " _Julian,_ " she emphasizes his name, "Is staying at the Red Roof Inn three blocks from downtown and I will be bunking with you." She links her arm with mine, "He really is sweet and all but you're my number one bitch and you know what I always say…"

"Hoes before bros." I can't help but laugh, sometimes Brooke is chock-full of surprises, she had thought this through.

She nods her head and kisses my cheek, "Now I have a bag full of tricks, I just need to know when to use them… how is Larry?"

"Tricks huh?" I wonder what she's talking about but I am not sure I really want to know the answer. We walk over to where Julian is sitting and I extend my hand, "Hi, we haven't been introduced yet. I am Peyton Sawyer."

Julian slings a garment bag over his shoulder and shakes my hand, "Julian Baker - I've heard a lot about you."

"Terrific, I've heard close to nothing about you. How about we rectify that shall we?" I head towards the sliding doors, "I'm parked just outside."

* * *

 ** **Lucas POV****

"And you're certain this doesn't make me seem like a stalker?" I grip the steering wheel as Nathan and I sit watch outside Peyton's father's house. The comet isn't in the driveway so I know she's out, but Nathan insisted we wait a few minutes before taking off back to Tree Hill. "What if her dad sees us?"

"Well," Nathan took a sip of his coffee, "You put out your hand and say hello sir my name is Lucas Scott - Peyton's husband."

I shake my head, "I told you Nate it was a fake wedding. We've only known each other a few days, even I'm not that impulsive."

"Yes you are." Nathan chuckles, "So you have been banging this girl literally across the country and you haven't met her father?"

I feel my cheeks burn, "When did you meet Haley's father?"

"In the fourth grade. He was my music teacher… remember?"

Damn him and his true love, childhood sweetheart ass. "Whatever man can we go? I'm getting hungry, I'll buy you dinner. Name it little brother - the sky's the limit."

Before Nathan says anything though the front door to Peyton's house opens and a tall wiry man with reddish hair comes outside. He is on a cordless telephone and he appears to be writing down the car's license plate number, "shit." Nathan says, "You better do something before we get arrested."

"Going to jail wouldn't even be the strangest thing that's happened to me since I left Los Angeles a week ago." I get out of the car, "Wish me luck."

"You don't stand a chance," Nathan snickers, "And just a suggestion don't lead with hi my name is Lucas Scott, I've been sleeping with your daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

* * *

 ** **Peyton POV****

I drove up to my house and pulled into the driveway, only to be met with my father face to face with two police officers. I climb out of the car, "Daddy what's going on?" I see Lucas sitting on the stoop with a raven haired man I haven't met before, "Luke?"

My dad looks at me and his face instantly softens, "Sunshine. How was the airport? I take it there wasn't any traffic." He looked past me and settled on Brooke, "Hello cricket, we missed you."

Brooke flitted over to my father and gave him a big hug, "It's good to see you Papa Larry. I'm so sorry…"

I can see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and I know I don't want to do this again today. I have cried enough tears these last few weeks to last me at least two lifetimes. "Alright B, daddy." My dad finally looks back at me, "What's going on here?"

"A misunderstanding," he says. "I caught these two skulking about so I called the station and had a patrol car come by. When I came outside to get the license plate in case they took off Lucas here got out of the car and introduced himself. See sunshine, like I said just a simple misunderstanding."

I can't help but narrow my eyes at Lucas, he has called a few times and I have really just been trying to process the sad reality that is being home without my mother and he shows up at my house - uninvited. "We need a moment." I motion for Lucas to join me and I hear Julian laugh and ask if I make it a habit of excluding people. Brooke and my father laugh and I turn to them and scream, "So what if I do!?"

* * *

 ** **Lucas POV****

She doesn't look happy, I should beat Nathan's ass for insisting this was a good idea. "You look beautiful today."

"Save it," Peyton growls, "What are you doing here?"

"Natha-" I opt not to sound like a petulant child, blaming their sibling for their mistakes and take full responsibility for myself, "It's been a few days, I wanted to see you. I called a few times and didn't hear back."

I see confusion register on her face - is she confused because I wanted to see her? "I had to bury my mother Luke." She says in a tone no louder than a whisper, "I have sort of been existing the last few days that's it. I wanted to see you, but I just _needed_ to be alone and sad. I knew after Brooke got here the sadness would have to stop, Brooke and sadness don't mix. " She points at Nathan, "I never would have guessed in a million years that dude was your brother."

"It's the eyes," I answer out of habit, she only pointed out something I have heard my entire life. I hear Brooke laughing at something Nathan says and I almost feel I need to remind him he is otherwise spoken for, "She does seem a little _cheery_ , is it an act or is it natural?"

"Natural," Peyton whined, "Sometimes I hate her." She linked arms with me and put her head on my shoulder, "I am glad that you showed up here - even if you almost got arrested."

"Yeah about that, what does your father do for a living anyways." I see him talking with the two officers down by their squad car, "He looks pretty comfortable with the police."

Peyton giggles, "My father used to be a detectives - narcotics, didn't I mention that?"

"Nope, I think that's definitely something I would have remembered you talking about." I place my hand on the small of her back, see Larry staring in my direction and remove it quickly. "Great, he already hates me. I need to go crawl in a hole now."

"Stop being so dramatic, believe me his bark is way worse than his bite," Peyton coos. "Now come on, I want to meet your brother and I can't wait for you to meet Brooke."

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

"Sorry guys," I mumble.

"Prissy Peyton strikes again," Brooke leans against one of the brick pillars that flank the front door and I want to slug her.

Lucas's brother gives me a once over, "I'm Nathan, I've heard a lot about you."

That's the second time I've heard that in the last hour, clearly Brooke and Lucas have nothing else to talk about in their boring little lives. Brooke has been telling Julian all about me and Lucas has been gabbing away with his brother. I notice my dad heading up the walkway, "Luke, this is Brooke and her boyfriend Julian."

"Hello stranger," Brooke giggles and rubs her lips together. "I need to start taking the train." I laugh, she's staring a little bit too hard but I decide to let Julian handle it.

Julian gives her a sideways glance, "Nice to meet you man. I'm new to the mix so I don't know much about you."

"He's new to the _Sawyer Express_ too honey." Brooke says with an oversized smile, she's clearly trying to bait me. I make a mental note to torture her later, she is taking far too much joy in my agony for my liking.

She slaps my ass and I feel my cheeks flush, I clear my throat and put my arms around my dad's waist, "Hi daddy, I would like you to meet my _friend_ Lucas." I motion between the two of them, "Lucas, this is my dad - Larry Sawyer."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I stand up tall and offer him my hand, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm sorry again about before."

Larry's shoulders relax and he smiles before squeezing my hand incredibly hard, "You keep saying that." He looks at Nathan, "And who are you? I don't think I caught your name."

Nathan crosses in front of me, "I didn't throw it sir." Larry laughs and Nathan continues, "My name is Nathan, I'm Lucas's younger brother."

I see the few suitcases on the porch and before I can volunteer to bring them inside I see Julian pick them up and Larry pats his shoulder in approval. He makes this all look so effortless, the smug bastard. But I guess it's different, Brooke isn't really Larry's daughter. "You said your last name was SCOTT?"

"Damnit, here we go. I didn't realize we were _grilling_ tonight," Peyton responds with an uncomfortable laugh, I watch her plead with Brooke for assistance, "Daddy that isn't necessary."

Brooke shakes her head, "Oh come on Pey, let him do it. You are his _only_ daughter."

"Shut it Davis, or you're sleeping on the beach for the duration - understood." Peyton snaps.

"So touchy," She sticks her tongue out at Peyton and rolls her eyes, "So so fiesty, I think someone needs a nap."

"Thank you cricket," Larry says before turning his attention back to me and Nathan. "So Lucas, Nathan - it truly is lovely to meet you. I love it when my sunshine's friends stop by... unannounced, especially ones I know absolutely nothing about. So let's fix that shall we? Where are you boys from? Are you in contact with your parents? Where did you attend school? I have got the time to kill, let's start from the beginning."

Brooke lets out a muffled cackle and Peyton pretends to hit her head against the brick facade, "Daddy please, not today."

Larry plants a kiss on Peyton's forehead, "Alright sunshine, come on in. You boys should stay for supper, I have steaks marinating."

I feel myself finally let go of the breath I have been holding for the last ten minutes and head towards the house. Larry stops in front of me, "Full name kid. If you've got a middle name I am going to need that one too."

I clear my throat and my voice is hoarse, "Lucas Eugene Scott sir."

"Excellent," Larry grins, "Peyton asks-"

"This didn't happen," I finish.

"Exactly." We both begin up the porch steps again when Larry stops a second time, "And Lucas?"

"Yes sir?" I question with a big gulp of thick hot air, I feel like my throat is closing and I'm going to suffocate to death right here.

Larry pulls the door closed so that no one in the house can hear him, he gets in real close to my face - so close I can feel his breath. "I know just about every cop in the tri-city area kid and about half of them owe me a favor. Think about that little slice of information whenever you're out with my daughter alright."

"Yes sir."

"Terrific, you seem smart enough Lucas. Remember what I told you and we won't have any trouble." He opens the door and goes inside. I feel a little uneasy after our little interlude, but I can't help but wonder if Peyton's ex girlfriend Anna had to deal with this sort of treatment or if it was just reserved for me.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review and tell me whatcha think..**

 **Next chapter is going to be a little bit different - we're going to have a little time jump. Stay tuned. ;)**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Krystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone.. I'm back from a brief hiatus. I hope you all missed me and that this story hasn't fallen off everyone's radar. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 ***~* October 1999 *~***

 **Peyton POV**

"I can't believe we are really doing this," I mutter while taking down the rest of the family pictures in the hallway leading to our kitchen. "Are you still crying over there?"

"No," Brooke sniffs and I know she's lying. "Why is Papa Larry selling this place? This house has always been home, I don't know who I am now."

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "so dramatic and please don't make me say it again." Brooke sticks out her bottom lip and I shake my head, "one of his fishing buddies told him about all the Y2K business and so now he thinks it's best if he sells his house and rents a condo until after the banks have reset." My sound, logical, and sane father was now beginning to scare me, but I wasn't about how to tell Brooke that. I mean Ted and Victoria Davis have been certifiable since we were in elementary school, if I told her I was thinking of measuring Larry Sawyer for a tinfoil hat there would be no consoling her. Some things were better left unsaid, "he priced it to sell, the realtors already have several families dying to live in this neighborhood."

I spot Brooke staring at a collage frame on the wall, "our cross country road trip is still my favorite of all of our adventures P. Sawyer."

I join her in front of the photos and that trip seems like a lifetime ago, just appearances alone… My frizzy curls have been replaced by a chin length platinum cut with side swept bangs and I recently incorporated color into my wardrobe. Brooke looks different too, gone is the long straight dark chestnut hair - in it's place is shoulder length waves of freshly colored auburn tresses. "You brought me back to life that summer." I kiss her cheek and she shrugs me off.

"I did not, Lucas Scott did." Brooke takes the picture down and kisses the picture of us in front of the Grand Canyon doing our best Thelma and Louise impression. "Whatever happened to him anyway? I thought you guys had something."

Lucas Scott, now there was a name I hadn't thought about in a long while… "We drifted apart I guess, honestly I think the age difference bothered him."

Brooke giggled and taped up another box, "no I think Anna had something to do with that. When she caught you two together I thought she was going to go full tilt Manson style on both your asses, I wonder what she's up to these days?"

I shake my head, "no idea. She had already graduated when she showed up at that party, maybe when we get back to Los Angeles I'll look her up in the house directory."

"Oh gawd please don't," Brooke groaned. "Besides what's that hottie from the coffee shop going to think about his _girlfriend_ looking up her old girlfriend."

My cheeks flush at the mention of Jake Jagielski, the guy I have casually been seeing since the beginning of the summer. "He isn't my boyfriend, I cannot stress that enough."

Brooke readjusts the bandana she had in her hair, "fine. Play it cool Pey, I've known you my whole life, I know all of your tells. I guess I'll let you have this one until we're back on the West Coast, then I expect answers." She tapes the latest box shut, "where is all of this going after we've packed it?"

"The garage, for now cricket." My dad calls from the front door, "if the house sells quickly then I suppose I'll have to get a storage unit until Peyton decides to move back home and take all of this stuff off my hands."

I glare in his direction and watch Julian come inside behind him, I can't help but be jealous by their relationship. As an only child, my parents never got to experience having a son - just a daughter. Since the first time Brooke introduced Julian to my dad they have been close. Knowing about Julian's own dysfunctional relationship with his parents softened the desire to claw his eyes out when I thought he was moving in on the two things I loved most in this world. Over the last year and a half he has really grown on me, and as much as I hate to admit it he has changed my best friend for the better. She doesn't know it yet, but I have it on good authority that a proposal is in her near future. Brooke Davis engaged is not an imagine I am prepared for…

"So sunshine, how about we break for dinner?" Dad says with a warm smile, "fried chicken and sunny side up eggs, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," I laugh, "but no funny business. I told you, I think California is home for the time being. Sell the house and we'll talk about you making a trip out West. The pacific has bigger fish anyway, who knows maybe you and Julian can take a fishing trip to Mexico, I have heard they have dorado the size of boats."

He arches an eyebrow in my direction and simply nods his head, "there's a basket of mail on the dining room table. Julian and I found it out in the garage, there's probably nothing important, but humor me and go through it alright. The last thing I need to worry about is someone stealing your identity this close to the end of the year, we would never get it sorted before it was too late."

I note the confusion on Brooke's face and respond, "anything you say daddy." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek, "Brooke and I will take it upstairs while you and Julian make dinner." I point directly at Julian, "I've seen him in a kitchen, don't let him just sit there like a bump on a log."

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I wake up and find Lindsey sitting on the edge of my bed fastening her heels, "leaving so soon?"

"It's nearly three in the afternoon, some of us have jobs Lucas," Lindsey stood up and walked over to the dressing table, "and before you say anything about having a job. You work whenever you want to," she applied a coat of lip gloss and fluffed her hair, "that reminds me I need your next ten chapters in two weeks." She stops beside me, "don't make me ask again. And it needs a title, Portia has been in a tizzy because it still doesn't have a title. "

"My first novel hasn't even been released yet, tell Portia to take a chill pill." My first novel was at the printers as we speak, chapter releases and early chatter has been good. I guess I just don't see what the hurry is all about.

"Lucas, we have talked about this." She flashed me an irritated look, "you have a three book deal. Portia and Clark just want to know that you are worth the investment. So start working on the damn chapters… please."

I love it when she acts like the boss, "that was my plan for today, will I see you for dinner?" I throw back the covers and stand up next to her and drink her in, she smells divine - like jasmine. "New fragrance?"

"Yes," Lindsey moves her hair off her neck and grants me full access, "do you like it?"

I nod incessantly and see a smile bloom on her face, "very much," I growl.

"I have a meeting with a new author, he's hesitant about getting locked into a contract. Something about them giving him anxiety and writer's block."

"I see," my mind drifts back to the fragrance, I couldn't quite place why it felt so familiar. "You better get going before I try and convince you to stay." I tap her behind as she heads out and go directly to my desk. This past year has really flown by, I finished my Master's degree and sold my first novel. Since signing with Princeton Publishing Lindsey Straus has been my editor, our relationship started out platonic enough, but things progressed right around the beginning of the summer. Here we are four months later and I know she wants some sort of official commitment, only problem is doing that would mean going public and getting a new editor and I wasn't ready to do that.

* * *

 **Peyton POV**

" _Why exactly are we doing this again?" I wonder with just a hint of snark. I thought this road trip was going to be amazing but I have pretty much been the third wheel on Brooke and Julian's honeymoon rehearsal. "I don't want to stop anymore, can't we just drive the rest of the way on shifts. I mean it's Texas, Texas is flat. Even I can't get lost in Texas."_

 _Brooke shoots me a death stare and gets out of the car, "we haven't stopped much at all because someone has been an absolute grouch since we left North Carolina and a certain blonde boy said he couldn't drop everything and drive back to California with us, now get that boney ass out of the car right this minute."_

 _Okay so maybe we haven't done much since we left North Carolina, all I wanted to do is mope and sleep. Why hadn't Lucas come along? I know the comet is a tight squeeze for four people but I would have made him feel more than comfortable._

 _Brooke lays on the horn and snaps her fingers in my face, "1… 2…"_

" _Oh we're counting now?" I scowl, "just go without me."_

" _No," Brooke folds her arms across her chest and begins to tap her foot quickly like a rabbit. "Get out of the car Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer or I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." She turns her attention to Julian, "hey honey would you like to hear the story of how I got the nickname cricket?"_

 _She wouldn't, "obviously it's because you chirp everyone's ears off." I stretch my arms over my head, "what is this place again?" Brooke smiles when she realizes she's won, I don't see the point in telling this latest boyfriend that when we were younger I was a bit reckless and Brooke had to rescue me at a college party when we were only thirteen. My mother was hell bent on blaming Brooke for my careless behavior, even threatened to cut off all lines of communication until I burst into tears and told my parents going to the party had been my idea from the start. Brooke didn't even want to go, but there was no way she was going to let me go alone - so like my conscience. I had my very own version of Jiminy Cricket - after that my parents called her cricket. Brooke's propensity for revealing clothing, flirting and boys didn't start until high school._

I massage my hand over the framed picture of Brooke and I standing in front of Cadillac Ranch in Amarillo, Texas. Brooke's favorite moment might be the Grand Canyon, but mine happened standing in front of ten half buried cadillacs in the middle of nowhere. Even though we had been on our trip for nearly a week by then, it started the second Brooke handed me that spray can. "Do you think my mom's name is still on one of those cadillacs?"

Brooke looks up from the stack of newly opened envelopes, "of course it is… no one would dare cover up Ellie Sawyer."

I wiped at my eyes and felt tears, "I miss her so much B. I thought it would be easier after the first year… it wasn't."

"It's this house," Brooke answers quickly, "honestly… I'm glad Larry is selling it. It's going to give you both the chance to move forward, Ellie's memory is going to be with all of us forever, but a lot of this is just stuff, and let's face it - your mother was kind of a hoarder."

I know what she's doing and I choke on laughter, "that basket speaks volumes on the true identity of the hoarder here… I mean why didn't he just shred this crap. Like I really need another credit card," I sit down next to Brooke and begin rifling through the stack of mail my father hadn't just throw out. "Old bills… dentist reminders… please stop opening stuff. Let's just throw it all out," I ventured before I see the shocked look on Brooke's face, "what is it Brooklyn?"

She hands me the sheet of paper in her hands and says, "read this."

"What is it? I can't take it if it's another condolence letter about my mother Brooke."

"It's not," she interrupts.

I study the envelope; _County Clerk's Office - Orleans Parish._ I skim through the contents and suck in a sharp breath, "no, no, no, no, no… this can't be right."

"It has a seal on it Peyt, it's real."

"No!" I yell, "it was a fucking joke. We got _married_ by a witch doctor for Christ's sake."

"Did you sign anything before the ceremony?" Brooke is surprisingly calm about all of this, but why would she be panicking she isn't the one married to a complete and total stranger.

I shake my head, then change to a nod, "I signed a receipt for my flowers, veil and the rings. Brooke, this can't be happening right now, how am I going to fix this. I can't tell Larry, he'll be so disappointed."

"Enough," Brooke says in a stern tone. "People get divorced all the time, there's no reason to panic. The first thing we need to do is track down Lucas. You can't divorce someone you can't find right?"

"I have no idea," my mind is jumbled and I don't even know where to begin. "I don't have the money for an attorney, do I have to file in Louisiana? So many other questions I haven't even thought about yet, this is exactly why I don't do relationships. Look at what happens when I get carried away?"

Brooke narrows her eyes and bursts into laughter, "and you call me dramatic. How hard can it be to find one person? Does he still live in California? What about his family?"

At the mention of family I immediately know right where to start, "Nathan… Lucas's brother lives in Tree Hill." I bite down on my bottom lip, "well he used to live in Tree Hill anyway, that's a start right?"

* * *

 **I know some of you called it early on but yes Peyton and Lucas actually got married. The next four chapters are going to take place in 1999 - like this one did with glimpses into what happened after we saw everyone last in 1998. I hope you all will notice all the subtle growth in the characters we all know and love.**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Read and review to let me know what you liked or didn't like. :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Krystal**


End file.
